Reptile
Bio His home realm of Zaterra is gone, mysteriously destroyed ages ago. Reptile is the last known surviving member of his race. He has since made Outworld his home. Shao Kahn has made use of Reptile's mastery and stealth to spy on suspected traitors and slay known enemies of the empire. But the knowledge that he is the last of his kind gnaws at Reptile. He would give anything, kill anyone, if it would bring his realm back from the abyss. Self-pity fuels his aggression as he inflicts suffering and death on others. Storyline Mortal Kombat Reptile faithfully served as Shang Tsung's protector in the first tournament. Being a master of stealth, he stayed hidden and constantly watched over Shang Tsung, staying true to his duty. He rarely fought, but was a very skilled fighter. He utilized many special abilities, which added to his fighting skills to make him a force to be reckoned with. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities At his debut, Reptile's powers were borrowed from the cryomancer descendant, Sub-Zero, and the hellfire specter, Scorpion. By the time of MKII, he is given his own powers (albeit they shared slight similarity to Sub-Zero's, like his power slide and force ball). Reptile appears to take abilities from several reptilian creatures. As a Saurian, Reptile remains mostly human in appearance. However, like Scorpion, the mask and the skin behind it are merely a thorough guise to his true lizard form (whereas Scorpion's mask reveals a flaming skull). However, he appears to remove his mask more often than Scorpion. His saliva is composed of powerful, corrosive fluids that can easily burn right through steel, much like acid. He also can fire concussive blasts of homing energy. Movelist Special Moves * Acid Spit: Reptile removes his mask and spits acid at the opponent. Sometimes, the jet of acid spit would hinder the opponent for a very short time as the steam from the acid burns away at the opponent's skin. * Power Slide: Reptile slides across the floor to the enemy, hitting them and sending them flying into the air. * Klaw Pounce: Reptile leaps and slashes his opponent with both claws to knock them back. * Slow Force Ball: Reptile projects a green ball of energy or acid that slowly moves toward the opponent. * Running Serpent: Reptile swiftly runs behind the opponent and delivers a successful elbow into their face. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Tasty Meal: Reptile takes off his mask, revealing a reptilian face. He then opens his mouth and stretches out his long tongue, sticking it to his victim's head, then quickly retracts it, ripping off the head and eating it. * Bad Breath: Reptile spits acid into his/her opponents face, melting it, then running up to his opponent, grabbing his or her head and splitting it into two halves. Sequences Battle Intro Reptile walks onto the battlefield, invisible. He then makes himself visible and says, “I will rip your throat out!” Victory Pose Reptile removes his mask and lashes his tongue at the camera, and then snarls. Category:Mortal Kombat characters